


To bury Caesar, betray Brutus  (nonfanfic version)

by Keenir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another way around the Grandfather Paradox, Gen, This plot was a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: The goal is to save Julius Caesar.  Isn't it?





	

There was a Time Traveler in Rome.  Come to see and toy with the events around the Ides, the Time Traveler had a primary local agent doing his bidding - a man that the Time Traveler called Gallo, whether or not that was the man's actual name.  And Gallo had come to give the latest report of what had happened:  "Julius Caesar is safe now, having been alerted to the conspiracy of assassins who would have done him in."

"Good," said the Time Traveler.  "But that is what you told me yesterday."  _Granted, Caesar's safety could easily have changed since then - become less or more secure_.

"The conspirators...  Most of them killed themselves before they could be arrested," Gallo said.  "As you said they would."

_That's more surprise that I was right  than you've expressed in quite a while.  Hm._ "Of course.  Now all that your new friends around Caesar need to do is mop up those who thought to run instead."

"Its already being done.  Your help has been invaluable."

"I know.  Now, only one thing remains," said the Time Traveler. Seeing the smile on Gallo's face, he said "Kill Caesar."

"What??" Gallo asked.  "You said you were -"

"Have I hindered your rise to prosperity in any way, little man?  Have I been anything other than a bringer of blessings?"

"No to both.  But I wanted Caesar in my debt, owing me favors...  You -"

"He must die," stated the Time Traveler.  "Free of opposition, he will become someone you would cower away from.  I have seen it before."

"You said most histories have his assassins ruling Rome and despoiling the Republic," Gallo said.

"That was true," _with varying levels of success in how long Rome survives as Republic or as Empire_.  "Just as many histories have Julius Caesar surviving and becoming just as horrific," _and equally successful in prolonging Rome's life as his assassins were_.  "I seek another option."

"Then why invoke me?" Gallo asked.

"Basic physics.  I needed to use someone who had a motivation which would survive the possibility that I cease to exist.   You were already someone with the mindset needed to do away with both sides."

"I can kill you, and go on to enjoy Caesar's favor."

The Time Traveler shrugged.  "Try it.  Of course, if you do, you should know that that would bring in the other agents I have here - surely you didn't think you were the only tool I had."

"Others?" Gallo asked.

"Persons of varying social stations, whom I payments or other advantages.  If I die, that stops, and they are under orders that if that happens, they are to report you to the authorities as a secretive but authoritive member of the cabal which nearly killed Caesar."

"He wouldn't believe them!" Gallo insisted.

Another shrug.  "Perhaps not.  But Caesar _is_ rather more paranoid than he used to be.  Any pretext to do away with a man who might be a rival in the future."

Gallo grumbled.  "Whereas if I comply with your command and kill Caesar...?"

"You live.  You do well," the Time Traveler said.  _What Caesar's successors do with you, is something I'd like to find out_.


End file.
